id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Murro
Murro, also known as the Wildling, is rescuing survivor.Murro has a faithful wild boar companion whom he can ride to move quickly around the area, potentially stun the Hunter, and take hits for him while he's mounted atop the beast. If the boar takes too much damage or his rage runs out, Murro is forced to dismount for at least 90 seconds. He is a Difficulty Level 1.5 character. Rumor Appearance Murro seems to be a man in his middle-ages, with a lean build. His biological features include a light skin tone, a pair of brown, slanted eyes, and untrimmed, brown hair that's greying and adorned with leaves. His outfit has a mainly khaki color scheme and features a trenchcoat, shirt, pants held by suspenders, and a pair of boots. He also wears a red ascot tied around his neck. Murro holds an apple on a stick and is accompanied by his Partner. Background Murro grew up in the Hullabaloo circus locked up in a cage by his presumed uncle Bernard, the ringmaster, with only his boar to accompany him. Throughout growing up he refers to his experience as one similar to Hauser, Kaspar Hauser. The idea of him growing up in the woods seems to have been a cover up by Bernard. Deduction Targets External Traits Wilding Partner: '''Growing up in the jungle,Murro met a loyal partner. Murro can actively guide his partner to switch interaction states. Following state: Murro moves slower than other Survivors in this state. He can command his partner to Howl, disrupting the Hunter's hearing, causing Tinnitus and Listen to lose effect temporarily for 10seconds. Riding State: Rage:In this state, the partner gains Rage by moving around, and its movement speed increases as Rage accumulates. When Rage is full, the partner will unlock the Bump ability in a fixed direction. Bump will not stun Hunters (when the Hunter ballooning a Survivor is hit, the ballooned Survivor will be released). Bumping the Hunter into an object will reset the skill's cooldown and regain a large amount of Rage. Bumping the Hunter directly will dramatically increase the partner's Rage accumulating speed. Relax: When Murro's stops moving, the partner will calm down, causing Rage to drop rapidly. Fatigue: Murro's partner will feel fatigue, and it can't be ridden for more than 90seconds. If there are many Wildling Partners in a match, the partner will feel fatigue faster. '''Nature Guardian: '''Wildling Partner can block incoming damage for Murro in Riding State. When the partner runs out of HP, it will be wounded and escape temporarily. During the period, Murro will not be able to guide his partner. Hunters attacking the Wildling Partner will not trigger blade-wiping motion. '''Feral Instincts: While riding, with the help of its partner, Murro's terrain interaction speed is increased by 10%, and he is even able to cross low terrains. His partner will leave additional Footprints, causing Murro's Footprints to be remained by an additional 2 seconds. '''All Thumbs: '''Murro, who has lived in the wild for a long time, is terrible with Machines. Decoding speed is decreased by 30%. Gameplay * Helpless in decoding, Widling specializes on bodyblocking and let the survivors enough time to getaway. * Widling can't flip pallet when riding, so make sure you stand near a window when can't make enough distance. * It takes more than 100 seconds to decode by himself. * A boar moves sightly slower than hunter, but move considerably when raging. * The more Widling there are, the slower the decode and the boar will run fatiqued faster. Always makes sure that the team is balenced! Appearance Decoration Costumes * Original * Great Hero * Jester * Conqueror * Outdoorsy * Knave of Hearts * Bodyguard * Worn Clothes * (TBA) Accessories * Expert Detective * Confident Detective * Gemini * Mascot * Kaleidoscope * Straw Eyeball Grafitti * Muse Mark * Apple - Cartoon * Wilding - Cute Version Behavior * Agree * Hurry Back * Confused * Hush * Advance * Dance Pets * (TBA) Standby Motion * Default * Stand Trivia * He is 1.85cm (6'0). * He is possibly German. * He is 1 of only 4 characters to be accompanied by an animal in matches alongside Eli Clark, Victor Grantz, and Ann. * Murro is the only survivor who can take more than 3 hits if he is riding on his boar. * In the Eversleeping Town map, Murro is the only survivor who can survive getting hit by the tram if he is riding is boar. * He is 1 of 7 survivors that have a 'secondary role' which classifies them in two categories. (This can be seen on the paperclip when viewing Survivor Profiles.) ** He is classified as both a Rescue and Contain role, Rescue appears to be his primary role while Contain is his secondary role. Links (TBA) Gallery Category:Survivor Category:Male Category:Character